magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleonares Autumn
A Mage Child like so many in Fyr'stcercle. He first opened his eyes between the Townsquare and the housing villages where he was found by Ethan Lemieux and later on Eon Horloge. At that time, his outter appearance was that of a twelve year old boy, which changed later on after he took the Age Up potion. His "other selves" are the Youth of Thorns(Tricore) and Alchemy's fallen Riddler(Gadri'Annis). Appearance Generally said about his appearance and features is that he does not change very much in whatever he does. He borders mildly on underweight and dresses in thick clothes or wears a lot of layers. Or both. He never openly shows what is hidden under his eye patch or other piece of cloth on his body. First 140cm, slender build of a child, straight blonde and short hair and scars sprinkled all over his body - mainly the torso, arms and hands. He keeps the place where his right eye was hidden under an eyepatch. Both ears are pierced, but he doesn't wear any earrings. Age Potion The scars and eye patch remained - he grew up to reach 175cm in height. His ears are pierced and he wears one red, droplet shaped earing on the left - which was then detached after he took in the Lagoeare Potion that transformed his ears into Bunny Ears. His body is delicate, but sturdy. He doesn't have many muscles or tendencies to have them either. Mage Form Appearance The same height and build like his normal self, one might wonder why he is not a standard mage. Features remained, yet his back grew slightly broader. Personality Appears to be more the loner type of a person or even just plainly anti-social, which is not the case. He does stay by himself most of the time and does not mind to be alone either, but that is mostly because his internal view of the world and speech pattern as is - it is more or less too complicated or too tiresome for his surroundings to grasp. As a person of reason he usually stays collected in various kinds of situations, accepting whatever situation he would find himself in. Due to that his expression rarely changes from stoic to something more than a frown or a displeased grimace and it is often questioned if he was able to bear any emotions at all. The Question itself is viewed as an insult, yet there would be no sense to create a commotion out of those words so he keeps suppressing whatever emotion that dares to surface inside. He possesses a set of rules that he acts accordingly to and has a hard time to move out of the frame as he does not seem to know how to face the world without any stability. Logical thinking and believing that there is a source and a solution to every problem is what he holds onto, but due the time in Fyr'stcercle he came to grow aware of feelings towards other human beings and general confusion of what is right and what is wrong. Anger, Fear or Hate are emotions he rarely comes to witness if ever at all and if, he does not remember them. However, positive emotions seem to stir him up more extremely so that a little smile in the right situation captures him easily. As prior mentioned, he doesn’t change his expression very often so that him smiling holds greater value to him than maybe to the people it is shown to – yet, he does not doubt anyone of their goodwill or will suspect anyone of their ill intent. Mature Form Personality Changes The ever smiling, charming prince of forever after, one could say, but it is only the attitude towards the world and their inhabitants that changes during the time of transformation. Other than his younger self he is able to accept the fact that not everyone he meets will ever understand his way of thinking or just accept him for how he is. However, despite the smiling face and flirtatious demeanor he still holds on to his idealism – toned down and secretive – and he keeps things more to himself than just blurt it out tactlessly. Timeline Past Spoiler and trigger warning. The Girl in White – It was the first memory he had come to recollect and was most likely to be triggered by Caelen Exeter due to him bringing Eleonares to fall and threatening him. In his memory he described a slender, long and black haired girl with a smile on her face dancing in a plain white dress through red flower petals. Following Orders – Triggered by a fight against Soldier Cat and Heavy Armored Cat alongside with Periwinkle Winter, where the situation seemed hopelessly and their death confirmed. However, in the recollection he recalled that he had been facing such kind of situation before. 'They', a black haired girl in white and him, laying on the ground, were surrounded and she ordered him to stand up and don't ver give up. He followed her under pain, dragging chains and cuffs on wrists and ankles behing him. Mirror’s Reflection – Triggered during Periwinkle Winter’s moment of death. The scene shifts to the room where he had first remembered the Girl in White and she was commenting on how much he had grown. His memory-self turned to look at the mirror and saw a man in his adolescent/ mid-twenty years staring back at him. The Girl in White II – Triggered one day after Periwinkle Winter’s Death. Percival Lowther reached out to touch what is under the eye patch after Eleonares had suggested to do such to eventually gain more information and recall another Memory. It ended with the blonde squirming away from the other, screaming and shivering, that ‘she took it’. The Arena – Triggered in the fight with Ruzai Locke after Eleonares has been hit by a hate inflicting arrow. Irritation grew and he recalled wounds that have been inflicted on him once were now what he did to Ruzai in the same way. The Memory tells him about a sandy ground and cage poles surrounding them – a red haired man was his enemy. During the conflict with Ruzai, he simultaneously saw the battle before his eyes. After he had brought the other down, he refrained to finish him off and returned to a wide open door to cast his eyes onto two adult men; one blonde with the same eyes as him and a black haired one with blue eyes of a different hue. Brothers – Triggered due the Day of Memory Event where Lyca Eracles regained all of his memories from the past and telling him facts about their partings prior to the Events in MAGE. Eleonares was taken away from their family to a place unknown to Lyca. The conversation shifted and Lyca asked him if he were ‘scary’, which triggered the Memory of himself looking for his brother in the middle of the night, only to find him bloodstained sitting on the floor while looking at the corpse of a girl. Lyca asked him then if he were ‘scary’, but Eleonares heard himself saying that ‘Lyca is just.’ In the sense of whatever he was doing, he was in the right. Fyrst'cercle Jester Poison Incidents - When he was paying Eon Horloge a visit, he came to witness him being strangely quiet and sunken into his own world. His house looked abandoned and no one else was ever around. Eleonares took care of him for a while, tried to feed him yet failed to comfort due his personality. Somewhere around this time he was dragged into the Jester Fight where they burned down the Fyr'st Hospital Tricore(Corsguard) - It was the first Tricore Eleonares has witnessed as Youth of Thorns, who then was nothing more but a gardener to the Mistress of Hearts. He wandered the land and strived to spy on the Bandit of Thieves for the Queen, but ended the battle with the Human in a draw. During his journey he came across the Traveler of the Skies, who rescued him from suicide. Winter Wonderland - Around this time was it, that sugar fell like snow down the town of Fyr'st. During one night, he met Percival for the first time and had been almost always together ever since. Matsuri - Together with Aria and Aelia (?) he opened a booth for the Matsuri Olympics, featuring Sea Creatures and Keychain as Plushies. Tricore(Niflcorheim) - The second Tricore revolved once more around the Youth of Thorns, who now had become the Leader of the Council of Higher Beings. As Eleonares read the book, he couldn't help but feel strangely attached to the Youth of Thorns, who then seemed to appear out of thin air into Fyr'st; taking over the blonde's body and leaving him without memories for the time being. After one time, Eleonares found himself in the arms of Percival, crying without knowing why. Disphere(Ball of Loons) - Eleonares and Percival went to visit the Moon together. They have grown very fond of each other by then. ??? - For an Instance there has been doubt coming from Percival towards Eleonares, stirred up by the Youth of Thorns, but in the end they were able to resolve it. What is kept a secret by Eleonares is, that he has a deal with the Youth of Thorns to bind him to Fyr'st in return that whenever the demon would appear, he would not attack Percival once more. Currently, Eleonares is trying to gather all 100 books and meet 33 different people in the form of the Youth of Thorns to "bind him to Fyr'st" aka taking the Raconteur Quest. Relationships Eon Horloge - They don’t meet each other too often, but Eon is one of the people he thinks very fondly of whenever he crosses his mind. Seemingly shy and timid, he knows of the strength and sharp mind behind it and respects him for the gentle smile. Evelyn - Someone he doesn't mind doing favors for as he trusts her to be reliable enough and pay them off in return. Ruzai Locke - There is not much the blonde has to say about Ruzai Locke - there has been some kind of interest/ sympathy for the previously older boy, but as time passed by and their meetings ceased to occur, Eleonares found himself in a rather distant emotional position towards him. Sedric Fuchs - One could say they are one of the more unique pairs that wander around in fyrst. One of them does not hold any general feelings except the extreme ones of devotion and loyalty and the other does only feel the little fillers in life, void of all the greater emotions there can be. They spend a lot time hanging out together, either sharing food or sitting, but always either sunken deep in conversation or in silence, quietly appreciating each other’s presences without unnecessary words. Theodore Sith - A being sunken into a land of fairytales and a cheery smile on his face – he draws him in like a moth to fire and holds a little nostalgia whenever they meet or begin to talk about particular topics. Funnily almost, he is the one Eleonares turns to when he does not know how to describe what he is feeling or how to deal with it. Lyca Eracles (Older Brother) – The story of the two is a story about a bond stronger than any memory erasing magic as they have (in a sense) recognized each other as siblings during the first times meeting. He respects and loves him – and he knows there was a time before the happenings of Fyr’stcercle, where Lyca became his ‘Justice’. Eleonares does not entitle him ‘Brother’ for no reason. Percival Lowther (Lover) – One of those rare breed of people to drag him along to all kinds of events despite it being himself that gets into more or less questionable aka suicidal situations. They both take and give a lot for each other and he appreciates the very thought of being acquainted, which then slowly evolved into something more despite him currently is unable to grasp what it is. However, he entitles Percival as ‘favourite’ and ever since the trip to Disphere, they have become more than one commonly would call ‘friend’. Periwinkle Winter (Deceased) – Being around her held some kind of nostalgia, be it the fragrance of fresh brewed tea or the polite speech pattern she possessed. He witnessed her death with his own eyes and is currently the only one to know of what had occurred back then – but unlike other delicate topics he finds himself more unwilling to unable to speak up. Battle Information A mid ranged fighter who is able to support and deal damage at the same time. Usually only uses Abilities to fight and does not summon his mage weapon. Personally he prefers to stay out of any conflict, but he could not stand still if there are people in need of help. Abilities Dornenzorn *'Description:' Summons black twines from the ground in a radius of 5 meter around the Caster. Max length = 10meter. Controllable at the caster's will. Damaging / Cutting the Twines will have 10 % chance of dealing full damage to caster *'Side Effect:' n/a Dornröschen's Käfig *'Description:' Creates a closed off space of (radius = 10meter) around the Area that has been casted on. Caster is inmovile during attack. *'Side Effect': Causes 40% chance of Stun status OR 20% Sleep status. Foe's Speed will drop half for the time being + 5 minutes after the spell wears off. Misc Information *Fluent in both languages, English and German. *Prefers sweet to tasteless and soft food, that doesn't need to be chewn too often. *Not a morning person and has a hard time getting up or being awake at all. *Insomniac. Usually found taking a stroll through Fyr'stcercle at night or early mornings. *His abilities "Dornenzorn" (german) and "Dornröschen's Käfig" (german) translate into "Wrath of Thorns" and "Sleeping Beauty's Cage". *His lazy handwriting reads like chicken trails; he only writes more elegantly when the situation asks of it. *He is one of the first OCs ever created by shihoran and his irl age count would be 8 years by now. He was the god of death and guided/ collected/ reaped the souls of dying subjects. The core design for him was a blonde, twelve year old boy with mismatched eyes. His personality would be that of Mature!Eleonares with a tad bit more Mischief and (openly expressed) Insanity. Character Art Designs Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Rosen Rot